I'll Always Remember That Day
by fhluver
Summary: Meghan is an 18 year old girl who lost her best friend in an accident. She has to go through without her friend and keep her family alive until the world gets back to normal.
1. September 25, 2010

_Crash…_

I opened my eyes slowly to find a doctor hovering over me, "Honey?"

I blinked and looked around, "Whe-"

"Oh my goodness, "My mom came in, "Honey, Meghan, how are you feeling? Thank god you woke up."  
"What?" I said confused, "Where am I? Where's Katelyn."  
The doctor looked at my mom. My mom looked at me, "Honey, I'm so sorry."  
I looked at her strangely, "For what?"  
"Katelyn's dead," She said.

That's all I heard. Everything went black.

I woke up again to see my mom sitting there. "Honey, you alright?" She asked.  
Tears spilled down my face, "Please tell me this is all a nightmare?"  
My mom looked at sorrowfully, "No, I'm sorry Meghan. Katelyn didn't make it. Her position in the car was more critical then it was for you. You went into a coma which is a little better. You've been in this state for 4 months."  
I stared at my sheets on me, "This was all my fault." My mom shooked her head at me, "No honey, this is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

Just then my brothers walked in. Jade looked at me and smiled, "Hey sis. How ya doing?" I gave him a small smile, "ok." Jade was 23 years old. He's in his last year in college. He came home to visit. My other brother, Danny, was 15. He looked at me, "I'm sorry about Katelyn." I nodded not being able to say anything. "It's alright to spill out your feelings," Jade said handing me a diary, "Right anything you feel like in that. It may help you."  
So here I am writing about all of this. It does help as Jade said.

The doctors came in to check on me. They said that I was doing well. I wondered how long I had to stay here. All I wanted to do was lock myself in my room. It's not going to be the same without Katelyn. She was my best friend since we were in 2nd grade. We told our secrets together, we went shopping together, we did everything together. We were like sisters. She was always there for me when I needed her and I was there for her. I dreamed on spending time with her in college. We both got accepted with full scholarships to Harvard University. We both planned our outfits and everything for our first day of college. That all changed. I missed two months of college. I stared at the ceiling thinking about all this. How would it be at Harvard without her?  
I sighed.

My mom came back with some food. "Here," She said and handed me the tray. I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."  
"How can you not be hungry?" She exclaimed, "Honey, you got to eat something. You need to build up your strength."  
I sighed and took the tray. There was no arguing with her. I silently ate my food. Soon I finished and I gave her the tray, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Good night," She said and quietly left the room.

I opened my eyes again. I just wanted to be alone. I wanted silence. I let memories fill my mind, happy memories of my times with Katelyn.


	2. October 5, 2010

October 5, 2010

I was discharged today. I couldn't walk so I was on a wheelchair. Mom worried too much and kept her eye on me. She's too overprotective sometimes which gets annoying sometimes, particularly right then, when I wanted to get home.

"Honey, is there anything else you need? Do you have everything? Let's see your medicine-" I cut her off, "Mom, I'm fine. Can we just go home now?"  
Mom sighed, "Are you sure-"  
"Mom, yes I'm sure. I have everything. I just want to go home," I said cutting her off again. She sighed and rolled me down the ramp outside. She helped me get into the car and we were off home.

Once I got home I went straight to my room. I had a scrapbook of pictures of Katelyn and me. I stared at them for how long, I don't know.

I look up at the time to see it's 6 pm. I was discharged this afternoon at 1. Wow, I've been in my room for a while. As I was thinking that, Mom walked in, "Honey. Come downstairs. You can use some fresh air."  
I shook my head, "I'm not leaving my room."  
"You'll have to eventually, Meghan," Mom said, "You're going off to college."  
"No I'm not," I said staring at the pictures again tears running down my face.  
"Meghan, you are going to college. You'll be starting next week. I talked with the head there and she said your roommate would help you around until you can walk. Face it, Meghan, you need to be strong," Mom said, "Dinner will be served in a half hour. Jade will help you get down. Don't start arguing about not eating. No matter what you'll be downstairs in a half hour." She left closing the door behind her.

I stared at the pictures for a little more. She was right. I guess I'm going to be off in college in a week.  
I sighed. I put away the scrapbook and picked up my phone. Mom was right; I need to get back to the real world. I called each and every person.

I finished talking on the phone and realized it was 7. I thought mom wanted me downstairs a half hour ago. I got myself onto the wheelchair and went out the door, "Mom? I need help getting down the stairs." Jade came up the stairs and picked me up. "Hey," I said. " You said you needed to get down," He said. "I didn't ask you to do this."  
Danny broought the wheelchair down. Jade put me down on it and brought me to the dinning table.  
"I saw you talking on the phone so I didn't call you down," Mom said.  
"oh," I said, "Was just getting back to others."  
"I'm glad to hear that honey," She said and sat down. We all ate silently. Afterwards I went back up to my room and soon fell asleep.


	3. October 10, 2010

I sat near the window on the plane. A girl came and sat next to me.  
There was silence for a while until she said, "Hi. I'm Jean."  
I look up at her and smile, "I'm Meghan."  
She smiled back, "So where are you going?"  
"Harvard, It'll be my first day there tomorrow," I said.  
"College started a while ago. Did you get transfered?" She asked.  
"I shook my head, "No. I got into an accident 4 months ago and went into a coma. I just got out a few weeks ago. I well except I can't walk yet. I'm worried though. I don't know how my roomate looks like. I was told that my roomate will help me. Where are you going."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going to Harvard too. Your room number?" She asked.  
"Um...." I look at my id, " 107."  
"Well then, hello. I'm your roomate," Jean said smiling, "We just got a week off for some problems at Harvard."  
"Wondeful! That's one less thing to worry about," I said smiling. The plane started to move and soon we were in the air.  
Jean and I talked a lot. We quickly became friends. Soon the plane ended. She helped me get off the plane. We were soon off to Harvard. When We got there, I was greeted by the head master there. She was a slim woman, probably in her 40s. She gave a cheerful smile, "Meghan Lyre am I right?" I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Hope you're doing good.." I nodded again.  
"Jean, take her to her dorm room and help her with what she needs. Ok?" She said to Jean. Jean nodded and took me off to the girls dorm rooms. We went up to my room and unpacked all my stuff. Just then my phone rang. It was mom, "Hey mom. I reached Harvard. Everything's great here."  
"That's good to hear honey. Just called to make sure you were comfortable. We already miss you. Jade also went off to college. Love you honey, talk to you later ok?" She said. Right after her call, dad called, "Hey honey. How are you doing?"  
"Great dad. you?"  
"Good, honey," He said.  
"How's Jesse," I asked.  
"She's good. Here I'll give to her," He said handing it over.  
"Hey Meghan," She said excitedly, "Guess what? I"m pregnant."  
"No way, Jesse. That's great," I exclaimed. Oh my god, I'm going to become a step-sister.  
"Your dad and I were thinking...um...maybe you could be her or his godmother," She said."  
Godmother? Me?  
"Uh...sure," I said.  
"That's great," She said, "Your dad wants to talk to you for a minute."  
"Ok," I said.  
Dad came back onto the line, "Thanks, Meghan. This means a lot to me. Well I'll talk to you later, so bye."  
"Bye," I said and hung up. I look up at Jean, "I'm going to become a godmother."  
She smiled, "That's wonderful."  
Dad and mom have been divorced ever since I was in 7th grade. Dad remarried a few years later and moved to Massachuessets, where I am right now. I think he forgot because he didn't mention me visitng him.

Jean took me out to show me where my classes were and the whole campus. She introduced me to her boyfriend, John. He gave me a smile. He came on the tour around the campus with us. Afterwards we went to get some icecream. We talked about life and everything. Today was awsome. My first day in college, but I still felt the emptiness without Katelyn. I didn't let it show. I kept it inside and showed another feeling outside. I wanted to let eveything go for that day, just that one day, but it followed me everywhere. Atleast I could atleast be social instead of locking myself in my room.

I went to bed that night with a little satisfaction that I've moved on. But it'll never be the same, that much I know.


	4. October 17, 2010

It has been a week since I came to Harvard. Along with doing the work, I've been practicing to walk and finally got it. It was stressful but it was more stressful being stuck on a wheel chair. Jean has helped me so much these days.  
Jean, John, and I became a trio. We did everything together. I'd spend my nights looking at the stars solemnly thinking of Katelyn while Jean and John make out in a corner.

Today was the day like that. I terribly missed Katelyn today. It was her birthday, her first birthday not being here.  
"I took away your birthday from you," I whispered into the air, "I'm sorry, Katelyn. Will you forgive me?"  
Tears rolled down my face. Memories came to me. I saw clear pictures of our times, her face so happy.  
I stared at the sky letting the tears roll down my face. She wanted to do many things in her life and I took it away from her, I took her life away from her. It's all my fault, my driving's fault. I covered my face and sobbed.

I looked up and stood up. I looked around. I saw Jean and John looking at me. They were coming towards me. I ran, ran fast. I didn't care who saw me, I didn't care what happened. I ran fast. I heard footsteps behind me and shouts but they were distant to me. They were far from me. I ran through the woods. All that went through my mind was, _die._ I ran until I felt a hand grasp mine.  
"LET GO OF ME," I shouted struggling, "I need to go, let me do what I need to do, let me go." I fell to the ground crying.  
"Meghan, Oh my god, Meghan, calm down, please? What's wrong? Don't be stupid, Come let's go to our room," Jean said holding me. I couldn't look at her. I just nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, sorry sorry...."

"Shush, it's ok. Come, let's go," She said helping me up to my feet. We went to our room. I collapsed onto my bed and covered my face.  
No one said anything. I finally calmed down and looked up, "I'm sorry, I just...."  
John smiled at me, "Hey, you scared us. What's wrong?"

I sighed, " I'm just overwhelmed. It's my fault, me getting into this accident.....my best friend....she was there too, in the car.....and she's dead now. All because of me. It's my fault." I stared at the ground.  
Jean hugged me, "I'm so sorry. It'll be ok. We're here for you, right John?" She looked at him.  
He nodded sincerely, "Yes. Need a consuler come see me." He grinned.  
I looked up at his face and laughed wiping my tears away, "Yea right."  
He laughed, "What come on. I'd be a good consuler."  
Jean laughed. Then I laughed, and then he. We laughed for 5 minutes.  
We spent the night talking about my memories with Katelyn and my events in California. We also talked about the astroid that will hit the moon in a couple of days. We were excited about it.


	5. October 27, 2010

**I didn't mention this before, but I'm basing this off of Life as We Knew It by Susan Beth Pfeffer. There may be seens that are very close to scenes in the book. Enjoy the story and please review once you're done reading this and the other chapters. It'd be nice to have suggestions. I'm new here, so I could use some. ~fhluver**

I sat watching the news this morning. They were talking about the astroid hitting the moon. Wonder what's the big deal for it. Scientists were all over the channels talking about where the astroid will hit, all predicting that everything will go fine.  
I sighed. Just then Jean came in, "Oh my god. The astroid thingy is all over the news. Come on, it isn't such a big deal. What can it do? We watch it for a few minutes in awe, and then it's gone. Those scientists don't need to show off."  
I laughed at Jean's expression as she sat down on her bad, "Oh, come on, you're watching the news?"  
"There's nothing better to do," I shrugged and stared at the tv. Jean stomped over, grabbed the remote from me, and turned the tv off. "Why did you do that for?" I exclaimed.  
"I'm not going to sit here and watch this," She said and sat back down. I sighed and took out a book to read.

John came in just then, "the news-"  
Jean cut him off, "If you go chit-chatting about the moon and the astroid and the scientists and the news, I'm going to cut your tongue, so don't say anything about it."  
"Woah," John said backing off, "Oh, I'm scared, Jean. So scared that I won't say that the astroid will hit the moon in a few hours and the scientists say that it's fine to go outside and watch and that everything's going to be alright."  
Jean stared at him and then lunged at him. He ran out the door and Jean ran after him.  
I stared at them stunned and then started laughing hysterically. I wasn't able to stop.

I was still laughing when the two of them came back, 5 minutes later. They looked at me and laughed. "Control yourself Meg," John said grinning.

I finally calmed down, "You two are hilarious. Stop it. I'll one day get a heart attack because of you two making me laugh to hard." I said taking breaths.

They laughed, "Well we'll have to learn some medical stuff to prepare for your heart attack."

I laughed with them. At that moment, it felt like the old days, but it truely never was, not without Katelyn.  
That night, Jean, John, and I sat on the grass outside and stared at the stars waiting for the event to happen.  
Everyone was scattered around in groups looking at the sky also.

Jean sighed, "How long will this take?"  
"I don't know," John said.  
"Will it happen for sure?" She asked.  
"I don't know," John said.  
"Is it going to affect us?" She asked.  
"I don't know," John said.  
"Will it be cool?" She asked.  
"I don't know," John said.  
"Will it be the best moment ever?" She asked.  
"I don't know," John said.  
"Oh, for god's sake, stop saying 'I don't know'. I'm so stupid asking you this anyway," She said sighing and staring at the sky.  
John chuckled, "You'll never change."  
"You too, John, You too," She said smiling at him. The huddled together.  
I sighed, "Just a warning. I'm against girlfriend/boyfriend thingys. So you try to set me up with anyone or try to get me to do so, you better run, _fast,_ and I really mean _fast._"

They both laughed. Just then the astroid hit the moon. The moon shaked and suddenly it hit the earth. Everyone ran around screaming. I sat there stunned, not able to move.  
Jean and John were on they legs, "Meg, come. We should go inside."  
I didn't move, I wasn't able to move. _What just happened? The moon's so....so close._ John and Jean had to drag me inside. I finally came to my senses, "How did it...How could it....oh god, those scientists, can't the get anything right."  
Jean and John looked at me stunned. I looked up at them, "What?"  
"Seriously?" John said.  
"What seriously?" I asked confused.  
"How can you take this so...." John said.  
"Lightly," Jean said finishing the sentence.  
I shrugged, "Why,what's it going to do to the world?"  
"That's the question that everyone has. It can do anything, Meghan. It's not something so simple," He said, "I'm going back to my room. My roomate will be wondering where I am. See ya two. Take care." He was out the door and on his way to his room.  
Jean looked at me, "Look Meghan. It's good to be like that, but don't take things too lightly. Ok?"  
I nodded and walked to the window. I spent the night looking at the sky and the moon. It's so weird to see it up close. _What will it do to us? Will it be harmful to the world?_

I soon fell asleep going into a deep sleep.

_"Meghan," A voice called, "Meghan, help...." It was distant. Far from me. Where am I? " Watch out Meghan," A voice shrieked. I moved in time to see a rock tumbling down the road. Everything was falling apart. Hey, there's my family. "Mom, Hi, "I shouted at her. "Meghan, run," She shouted. And then she was gone. All of them were gone. A tornado washed them away. I felt a hand grab my hand. I felt it drag me along, "Meghan, we need to go. You need to run." I didn't obey, but feet did. I couldn't feel them running, I couldn't feel the movement. All I saw was my family's....death...._

I woke up sweating. I looked around to see that I was in my room and that everyone was safe. That was just a nightmare, a pure nightmare. Will the moon do that to the world? Now it scared me, now I see how hard it is to take this so lightly. What will the scientists do? Can they fix this. How's my family? Did they know?  
I need to call them, but it was 2:00 in the morning. I went against it and tried to go back to sleep.


	6. November 3, 2010

**I didn't mention this before, but I'm basing this off of Life as We Knew It by Susan Beth Pfeffer. There may be seens that are very close to scenes in the book. Enjoy the story and please review once you're done reading this and the other chapters. It'd be nice to have suggestions. I'm new here, so I could use some. ~fhluver**

It has been a week since the moon hit the earth. So far everything seemed to be fine. Scientists were all over the news talking about this. At a point, it got annoying to watch them predict what was going to happen. It was to stressful to watch the news.

I called mom to see how she was doing. " Hey mom, how's it back there?" I asked her.  
"Ok, I guess. Nothing really happened yet. Johnny and I have been at the store piling up food to save for the upcoming events. The stores are giving us baskets. We got to fill each bucket up to the top. Each bucket cost 100 dollars. We got so much food and supplies. They'll last for a long time, hopefully," Mom said calmly.  
"That's good. Take care of yourselves, ok? I'll be fine here. I'll come home when I can. Right now the airport shut down here, so I can't go anywhere on flight," I said.  
"Yea, same here. Don't come if it's not safe honey. Stay there. You can always go stay with your dad," she said.  
Right, dad lived her. " Ok," I said.

"Honey? How are you doing?" She asked.  
I knew why she asked.  
"Good mom, really good. I still can't get over it but I'm getting through, "I said, "I got to go ok? Tell Johnny hi for me. Bye." I hung up and sighed. Now all we had to do was wait and see.

Jean walked in looking at me, "You ok?"  
"yea, just was talking with my mom," I told her and put my phone down, "I wonder where this is going to go."  
"Yea, me too, " She said and went into the bathroom.

John walked in shaking his head, "Can't believe this. We won't have classes for a while. They said we can stay here in the dorm rooms but college will be closed. Nothing's happened yet. Why close it so early?"  
"I guess they're think it's not safe," I said shrugging, "Well, whose going to pay attention anway."  
"That's true," He said and sat down on Jean's bed, "Well I guess we're stuck here."  
"Not necissarly. You can go home you know," I said.

"Home?" He laughed, "I have no home."  
I stared at him, "What?"  
"Why would I want to go back to an orphanage," John said.  
"I'm.....so sorry," I said, "I- I didn't know."  
"It's ok," He said smiling, "Do you have family here?"  
"My dad live an hour away," I said, "I might go stay with him. Maybe you and Jean can come stay with us. I don't think he'll mind it."  
John smiled, "We'll see."  
Jean walked in right then. John looked up, "Meghan here has offered us to come stay with her at her father's place. What do you think?"  
"That'd would be great," Jean said cheerfully, "We won't have to seperate."  
I smiled happily. Atleast I have them for comfort, "I'll call my dad and ask him."

And so I did. Dad was delighted. He said that it'd be a pleasure to let John and Jean stay with us. I said my thanks and told John and Jean.

We got permission to leave the campus. We packed our stuff and got to my dad's place in an hour. He greeted us cheerfully. John and Jean were happy and introduced themselves and got into the family quickly. Jesse smiled at all of us and happily went to go make dinner.

Dad and John had a long man and boy talk in the parlour while me and Jean sat in the living room watching a movie. It felt like the moon had never crashed into the earth, that's how much my mind was occupied.  
But of course, how long can it last.

We finished the movie. Jesse took the remote once we were done and turned the news on. I sighed, "Can't we not see the news for once."  
"No," Jesse said, "We need to be updated." I sighed and took Jean into my room that I had here whenever I came to visit, which was twice a year.  
She looked around, "Is this how it looks at your other home?"  
"No, my other room is bigger and better," I said, "But I love both of my rooms."

"I had to share my room with my sister," Jean said, "We have a small home in Washington state. I love the house though it's small."  
I smiled at her.  
"I miss my family, but I can't go there. Not right now atleast. There's no way and we have little money to travel much," She said, "Harvard's paying all my expenses so that's how I was able to get in."  
"Same here," I said, " I have plenty of money, but not enough to get into Harvard."  
Jean nodded and sat on the bed, "I love it here. I want to find a really good job and bring my family here."  
"You'll do it," I said.  
She laughed, "That is if the world gets back to normal."  
I didn't have an answer to that. We sat there in silence until Jesse called us to dinner.  
We sat around the table. Jesse talked with Jean and dad talked with John. I sat there silently watching them and thinking how Katelyn lucked out on this misfortune of the world going upside down.


	7. November 10, 2010

**I didn't mention this before, but I'm basing this off of Life as We Knew It by Susan Beth Pfeffer. There may be seens that are very close to scenes in the book. Enjoy the story and please review once you're done reading this and the other chapters. It'd be nice to have suggestions. I'm new here, so I could use some. ~fhluver**

Oh my god! I can't believe it. The moon's affect on the earth has shown. A set of earthquakes occured in California. I paced around the room. I wasn't able to get signal to mom's phone. Oh no, what if the house broke down? What if they're hurt?  
I tried calling them. "Hello?" Mom said through the phone.  
YES!!  
"Mom, I've been trying to get to you for hours now? How are you? No one got hurt right? The house didn't fall apart right? No one died right?-" Mom cut me off.  
"Honey, calm down. It's ok. Nothing happened. The ground shaked like crazy knocking everything down. Lucky we had no glass objects. The current went off. Johnny and I have been cleaning the house while the current was off. You're ok there right?" She asked.  
"Yea, nothing terrible happened here, yet," I said, " Everything's calm here so far."  
"That's good, take care ok? I got to go, bye," She said and hung up.

That was a relief. Dad was watching me at the door, "Everything fine there?"  
I nodded, "No one's hurt."  
"That's good," He nodded and walked away.

"Dad," I called to him. I found courage to ask him something, something I never was able to ask him.  
He poked his head through the door, "Yes, Meghan?"  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.  
He smiled and sat on the bed, "Of course. What's on your mind?"  
"How come you never came to California to see us? Why did you get us to come here instead?" I asked.  
He looked at me and didn't say anything.  
"Answer me. I'm not a little child anymore. I think I should know," I said.  
"I just can't face your mother. I can't see her face. We wanted to make this...a good divorce...Do you know what I mean? But, I never can bring myself to come to her. I feel guilty...." He said looking at the ground.  
"Why guilty? Did you not think of it when you were doing it?" I asked.  
"Well, our relationship didn't go well, Meghan and you know it. You saw our fights and quarrels. We couldn't stand it. I felt guilty having to fight," He said.  
"You remarried," I said.  
To that he didn't say anything.  
"I like Jesse, don't get me wrong dad," I said, "When you say 'guilty' anyone would think you'd stay alone."  
Dad looked at me, "Meghan....."  
I looked away, "I know. You wanted to be happy and so did mom. So now she has a fiance. But you know what? I don't like being in the middle like this, I don't. Johnny and Jade....they don't care. They're happy with everything. But guess what? I'm a girl....I sometimes wish both of you to be there for me. I felt so sad when....when you didn't hop on the plane to come see me when I was in the hospital. I was sad that I didn't get the father comfort you used to give me when I lost something dear to me." Tears rolled down my face, "Dad I miss her dad. I missed her then. It was my fault and you weren't there to fix it, you weren't. When you called and even when you knew I was in Mass you didn't ask me to come, you forgot."

Dad looked at me stunned. I didn't look at him, "I'm...I'm sorry. I just...."  
Dad shook his head, "Meghan? I'm sorry not you I am. I didn't know you were hurt at all. I didn't even know....that you were in the hospital."  
"Mom didn't tell you?" I asked.  
"No, I called your phone a bunch of times. She would pick it up and for 4 months, this was her answer every week, 'sorry, she's not available.' "

Just then Jesse came in the room and looked at us, "Oh, is everything ok?"  
"Yea, "Dad said, "Do you need something?"  
"I need help a little, "She said.  
"Ok, I'll be right there," He said, "Give me a minute."  
She nodded and walked away.

"Do you know why I married her?" Dad asked me. I shook my head.  
"I married her because she was in need of someone. I married her because her marriage stopped, and she was about to suicide herself," Dad said, "That's why. To save her life." And with that, he went to go help Jesse.

I sat there thinking about what he said. I felt guilty now for even asking.  
Jean came in, "I heard everything. Meghan, I'm sorry."  
I nodded at her but didn't look at her, "Can I be alone for a while? Please?"  
She left without saying a word.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, until dinner.  
I walked into the dinning room and sat down.  
The usual talk went on. I stayed quiet.

We finished dinner and sat in the living room. Suddenly the current went off. We heard thunder outside and heavy rain.

"Looks like the moon has started to affect Mass," Dad said and took Jesse inside.  
Jean, John, and I reported to my room and we stayed together until it was bedtime. John walked into the guest room and me and Jean stayed where we were.


	8. November 15, 2010

**I didn't mention this before, but I'm basing this off of Life as We Knew It by Susan Beth Pfeffer. There may be seens that are very close to scenes in the book. Enjoy the story and please review once you're done reading this and the other chapters. It'd be nice to have suggestions. I'm new here, so I could use some. ~fhluver**

The whole town was flooded with water. It was hard to get around by car so we had to walk down to the grocery store.  
It was time to start piling up food. John, Jean, I, and dad went to the grocery store with full cash. They were selling buckets for 50 dollars here. We filled as many buckets as we could with food and other supplies. We also filled buckets with baby stuff.

We looked at the roads and wondered how we'd carry all this stuff.  
Jean and I volunteered to watch our stuff as John and Dad went to drop of each bucket at a time.  
It took a while to get all the buckets into the house, but we did it.

Jean and I put all the food into the pantry and the other stuff into a closet. Then we changed into clean clothes.

Dad was in his room with Jesse talking to her.

I haven't spoken to him in days. I couldn't bring myself to do so after that conversation with him. Jesse became suspicious but never said anything. I sighed and sat on the couch in the living room.  
Just then my phone rang. It was Mom, "Hi mom."  
"Meghan, this is Johnny," Johnny said.  
"Johnny? Hey buddy how are you?" I said.  
"Meghan, it's chaos here. I don't know what to do. Mom went out a while ago and hasn't come back. She also forgot her phone here. There's floods and rain and destruction of trees," Johnny said.  
"Stay in the house no matter what ok?" I said, " Mom will be back, don't worry."  
Dad walked in and looked at me. "Here, do you want to talk to dad?" I asked.  
"Oh, yea," Johnny said.  
I handed the phone to him.

"Hey bud, how are you?" Dad asked him. He listened intentively, "Don't worry. Your mom will come home soon ok?" After a few moments, he hung up and gave me the phone back.  
I took it and started to walk away.  
"Meghan?" Dad said, "I"m sorry."  
I shook my head, "No it's my fault. I'm sorry."  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

I looked at him and hugged him, "I just couldn't, not after I hurt you."  
"Hey, you didn't," He said holding me in the embrace.  
I didn't say anything. I just held him. I needed the hug.

"Dan!" Jesse called. "Oh here she goes again," Dad said laughing and let go of me. He went over to Jesse to help her with the baby stuff.

I laughed and went outside to see the condition. The wind was harsh so I came back in. John and Jean were in a corner of the guest room having some quiet time so I went into my room and took a nap.

A while later, Jean woke me up, "Hey you need to get up now."  
I looked at her and got off the bed, "What's wrong?"  
"Something's going on at your other home," She said.

"What?" I jumped up and ran down the stairs, "What's going on? Is mom and Johnny ok?"  
Dad looked at me alarmed, "What?"  
Jean laughed, "I said that to get you to wake up. I tried to get up up a million times and you wouldn't."  
I looked at her, "You scared me."  
"Sorry," Jean said.  
I laughed, "But you did give me a good scare."

Dad looked at us and chuckled and muttered, "Girls."

I stuck my tongue at him.

Jean seemed in a playful mood. She came around me and scared me again.  
"Oh, you're on," I said battling her. We jumped on each other and did what we wished to each other. Soon John came in and pushed us making us fall. We both grabbed him and made him fall to. Then we three laughed hysterically.

I looked up at dad to find him looking at us if we were lunatics.

Suddenly the ground shook.  
"What's going on?" Jesse said.

"Uh oh, I think it's an earthquake," Dad said.  
I looked out the window and dust wirled around the woods destroying the trees, "Or not. IT'S A TORNADO!"

"Everyone, down to the basement," Dad said. Jean, John, and I scrambled down there and Dad and Jesse were right behind us.

Jesse and Dad huddled together. John and Jean huddled together. I huddled with myself in the corner. The shaking and sound stayed for a couple of minutes. Then everything went silent.  
Dad went up slowly to see if it had stopped. Then he called to us, "It's safe to come up here now."

So we went back upstairs and went on with the day not looking out the window to see what the tornado did.


	9. November 22, 2010

**I didn't mention this before, but I'm basing this off of Life as We Knew It by Susan Beth Pfeffer. There may be seens that are very close to scenes in the book. Enjoy the story and please review once you're done reading this and the other chapters. It'd be nice to have suggestions. I'm new here, so I could use some. ~fhluver**

We've been having bad weather all week. Nothing horrible as happened since the tornado.

The weather got on everyone's nerves. We all were tired but with the noises during the night, it was hard to go to sleep with the noises and fear. We spent nights huddled together for comfort. It worked a little for me but my fears were all at home where Mom and Johnny were.  
I haven't called Jade and at the moment didn't have the time either.

Mom called two days ago saying how awful it was over there.  
Dad offered her to come stay with us and she agreed. It was better here in MA then there in CA.

One flight was going around the world getting those who need to get out of there. Mom was able to book two tickets and was also able to bring all the food and stuff she had with her.  
I greeted her at the half opened airport.

Jean and John came with me to help Mom and Johnny with the stuff. Dad also came. Johnny, at the sight of Dad, ran up to him. His was so happy to see dad he didn't let go.  
It took dad a few minutes to get Johnny off of him to go help us with the stuff.

We took the risk of bringing the truck with us. We piled the boxes into the back and drove home. Fortunately, we made it safely.

Mom and dad didn't speak to each other. They just nodded and looked opposite directions.  
Mom and Jesse talked and talked. They both went on talking woman stuff.

John and Johnny spent their time together. It was me and Jean together. We played a few games that were around the house.

My phone rang just then. It was Dan, Jade's best friend. "Hey, dan, what brought you to call me?" I asked.  
"Meghan? I'm sorry...." Dan said and silence came after.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. _Oh no, please tell me everything's ok,_ I thought to myself.

"Part of the buildings here at the college fell apart. Many were able to get out of the building. Jade got out but he went back in to help Jen....Jen got out but...." Dan said softly.  
"NO!" I shouted, "No no no no. Please, no."  
Jean jerked her head up suddenly, "Meghan?"

Everyone came running up to my room.

"Meghan? Please, calm down. I'm sorry," Dan said, "We tried to save him....we couldn't though."  
Tears streamed down my face and I collapsed onto my bed and whispered, "Jade....no....."

Jen came on the line sobbing softly, "I'm sorry, Meg. This is my fault...."  
"No," I whispered, "Don't....."

Dan came back onto the line, "We'll try to um....bring the body to where you are....but don't count on it Meghan....We'll have to do the burial here if it's not possible."  
I didn't say anything, I wasn't able to say anything.  
"I got to go ok? I'm sorry...."Dan said solemnly and hung up.

I stared at the walling. I wasn't able to hear anyone say anything to me. Everything was blank to me. It was hard enough for me to handle one death. Two is too much.  
Everything went blank.

I woke up a while later that day. Mom was looking at me, "Honey. Oh my god, what happened on the phone?"  
I looked at her and sobbed, "Mom.....I can't tell you."  
I looked away covering my face.

"You got to tell me," Mom said.

"Jade," I whispered.

"Yes Jade?" She said.  
"He's...He's...." I wasn't able to bring it out.  
"He's what?" Dad said coming in, "What happened to Jade? Tell me."

"He was in the building that collapsed," I said sobbing, "He made it, at first, but went to go save Jen...then...."  
"then what?" dad said.  
"He didn't make it, "I cried covering my face, "Why? Two deaths....I can't handle this no more."  
Mom looked at me shocked, nothing able to come out of her.

Dad walked over and hugged me tightly, "Meghan...shush...it's ok. I know...."  
I buried my face into his shirt and stayed like that for a long time.

Mom didn't move. Jesse came in and took her out of the room.

Johnny didn't know and he was all confused. So was Jean and John, but none of them asked us.

I soon fell asleep on dad. He didn't make move at all. He held me mumbling comfort to me.


End file.
